Switch
by thatnekochick
Summary: When Arthur's revenge spell goes wrong, our lovable nations become gender-swapped. Main pair:PruHun-Other Pairs:Spamano, U.S.U.K and more! All characters are included and there will certainly be isanity and the sort.-Rated M for Language and sexual stuff-
1. She's a he, He's a She

_**A/N: ((Hey guys, this is my brand new story, "Switch", which is about a spell that has gone wrong {or right for some of you} in the wonderful world of Hetalia. Please hang in there with me guys, this may seem a little confusing but I think you'll be able to get it once you grow used to it. Also, I'm trying something different with my writing style, so I hope that it won't bother you guys. Another thing, Elizaveta is out of character…but she had reason to be lol. Also I wasn't THAT OOC with her…I hope…**_

_**Enjoy and I would love it you would be kind enough to drop me a review~!))**_

"**She's a he, He's a she"**

Emerald orbs opened to the sound of a vibrating object. Creamy white hands reached out towards the source of the vibration, grasping the small silver device. The owner of the emeralds sat up, the white sheet falling off of the individual's body. The sheet fell to the person's shoulders, revealing a head of dark blond. The wavy locks cascaded down over the milky white shoulders, collected in an unruly mess. Those same hands moved the mess of dark blond away to uncover a male face, smooth and handsome.

The owner of the emeralds opened the sleek phone, narrowing his eyes at the caller id.

"Does he know what time it is," came the deep baritone of the male.

With a sigh the male put the phone up to his ear and sighed, the deep baritone leaving his lips once more. "Gilbert. What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?"

"_Who the fuck is this_," asked a bell like voice. "_Is Lizzy cheating on me or something? Give the damn phone to Elizaveta!_"

"Boyfriend," the male repeated with a perplexed expression. "Wait cheating on you? You're a woman! And what would make you think that-"

The male stopped, finally noticing the smooth voice that left his lips. He paled, his eyes widening greatly.

"_Oh fuck, don't tell me…Lizzy?_"

"Y-yeah…that's me…"

"_Could you do me a favor?_"

"What?"

"_Go look in the mirror…_"

"What?"

"_Trust me, so it!_"

"Who the hell are you again?"

"_I'll tell you when you take a look in the goddamn mirror!_"

* * *

The man ran a hand through his hair and stood, setting the phone down on a nearby table before walking into the bathroom. He tugged at his tee and shorts, noticing how tight they were on his body. When the man stepped in the in the bathroom, his eyes zeroed in on the mirror and his body immediately froze.

A black phone fell from pale hands, clattering to the floor beneath it. The owner of the phone, a female, twitched and narrowed her crimson eyes. Her pure white hair followed her as she kneeled down to retrieve the device. Her hand hesitated as the loud screeching that caused her to drop the phone ceased. There was another loud yell and she waited before taking the object in her hands again. She didn't bring the phone to her ear, still cautious of what would come from the phone next. As she stayed there, the sleeves of her oversized shirt slid downward, the button-up revealing her pale shoulders. After a while the woman blinked at the silence and finally picked up her phone, adjusting her shirt soon after.

She wrinkled her nose, a small frown on her lips. "Damn it, fucking clothes won't stay up!"

With a sigh she was about to continue on her personal rant when she heard a panicked voice on the line.

"_How? Tell me what the hell happened to me! I have a dick_!"

"You should be happy about that," the woman teased. "I guess they do grow in when you're older, ja?"

"_What the? How do you…who the hell are you?_"

"I am none other than the most awesome person that has ever lived! Yep, that caller id was correct Lizzy!"

"_Gil-Gilbert…but you…_"

Gilbert rolled _her_ eyes and placed a hand on her hips. "Yeah I'm an awesome sexy chick with big tits and a nice ass, I know this."

There was a sigh on the other line. "_Gilbert, what happened to us_," Elizaveta muttered, _his_ voice filled with irritation. "_Gilbert…what happened_?"

"That damn Brit did this to us; it had something to do with that fat ass American. I guess he got pissed or something but…he used some of that black magic shit and now we've all been _genderbended_."

"_And what does that mean?_"

"Well the term that all my fans use when they want me as a hot, sexy man magnet! Well, men gravitate to me any way but-"

"_I know what **genderbend** means you idiot! I meant how long are we going to be like this_?"

Gilbert ran a hand through her hair, moving away the pure white bangs. She sighed heavily, plopping back on a nearby couch. She then propped her feet up on the armrest and laid back. Her baggy pants legs slid down her slender legs to reveal pale feet and ankles. The albino closed her eyes, white lashes fluttering slightly.

"I have no idea…the dumbass said that we could be like this for at least some months."

The East German moved the phone away from her ear, prepared for the loud outburst that was about to erupt from the Hungarian.

"_WHAT? I'M GOING TO BE LIKE THIS FOR AT LEAST __**SOME MONTHS**__? OH MY GOD, I'M FRWAKING OUT! I'M FREAKING OUT!_"

Gilbert winced and moved the phone even farther away. "Lizzy! Calm down woman…er, man!"

The white-haired woman began to regret her last statement as soon as it left her lips, wincing as another earsplitting shriek sounded from the other line.

_Nice move Gil…that was so un-awesome …_

"_I'm a man...I'm a man…I have hair in place that should be made illegal…god help me_!"

"Dude, chick! Stop lashing out at me!"

"_But it's very turbulent over here!_"

Gilbert sighed and rolled her eyes, "So does all this crap mean that our date for today is cancelled?"

There was an audible groan on the other line, obvious frustration in the Hungarian's voice.

"_Do you actually think that we'd be able to go out in this condition! Even if we did, what would we wear? Nothing fits me, and dresses on a man would be socially unacceptable!_"

The albino smiled, hiking up a white eyebrow. "I know this already, and I totally have an awesome solution!"

"_And that is?_"

"You can borrow some of my awesome clothes! Then I'll be able to show you that amazing thing that us my awesome fashion sense!"

"_And…what about you? Now that you're a woman, you need to dress like one._"

The albino's face looked as if it had become paler than it already was, her eyes widening at that same time. There was a manly giggle that sounded from the Hungarian's side of the phone.

"You're…not serious, are you?" Gilbert's eye twitched as a nervous chuckle left her lips.

"_Hey, if I have to dress like a man, then you have to dress like a woman; it's only fair._"

"Th-that's so un-awesome, why do I have to dress like a chick damn it?"

"_You were the one who said that you were a __**sexy chick**__, so why not flaunt off your beauty hm?_"

"I would not be caught dead in a dress!"

"_Have it your way, there are some outfits that aren't dresses though…and they fit the fall season~!_"

"You know, you sound so gay with that deep voice."

"_And you sound like a dumb blonde, but I'm not saying anything am I?_"

"What did you-"

"_So are we going to go out or what?_"

"I thought I was the one who wanted to do this!"

"_You are idiot, I'm just speeding up the process…_"

"Ugh…women…"

"_Men…such a nuisance…_"


	2. Bathrooms and Dates

**Bathrooms and Dates**

The Hungarian stepped out the bathroom, his face flushed and his lips trembling. He frowned and bounced slightly as he adjusted his graphic tee and jeans, the red on his face deepening. He took a deep breath and looked around him; Elizaveta was at Gilbert's house, where they agreed to change into clothing that was correct for their gender.

The problem wasn't his clothing, no; she thought that he looked pretty handsome. It was the fact that he had a bladder, yes; Elizaveta had to go the bathroom…as a man.

_I'm not freaking out…nope…okay…I'M FREAKING OUT!_

Moments later, Gilbert stepped out of _her _bedroom with a slightly flustered expression. She pulled on the pink plaid button-up she wore, her long legs shifting uncomfortable in her jeans. The black skinny jeans hugged her legs, the tight feeling alien to her.

"Why the hell does everything have to be so tight? And those death traps you call bras…a pain in the as I tell you!"

Elizaveta frowned, "You could have asked for some help you know…"

Gilbert gave the Hungarian a 'thumbs up' and winked playfully. "Did you think that the _Awesome Me_ would be taken down by a stupid bra? No way, that bra stood no chance against my awesome power!" The albino put her hands on her hips, flipping her hair as she began to laugh.

Elizaveta blinked and raised _his_ hand, "Um…how did you know-"

The East German brought her laughter to an abrupt halt, her crimson orbs darkening questionably.

"Don't ask…"

The Hungarian brought a hand to his forehead and sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I don't even…want to know."

"Yeah, yeah anyway...you look kinda strained there Lizzy."

The dark blond blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably, his knees rubbing together like a child. "I have to go to the bathroom…"

The white-haired woman blinked, crimson orbs filled with confusion. "Then why don't you just go?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"I don't know how…"

"How the hell do you…oh…yeah…"

The Hungarian twitched visibly, his lips trembling as he bounced around. "Tell me how to do it, I don't know how…and I really have to go!"

"All you have to do is pull it out, aim and fire! God, do you watch movies and stuff? Grab your dick and let loose! That's what I do anyway…"

Elizaveta blushed deeply and nodded, hurrying to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Elizaveta stood in front of the toilet, staring at the white contraption.

_Okay…this should be easy…just aim and let go…why me?_

He looked down at his pants, shaking hands reaching for the zipper. The Hungarian slowly pulled down the zipper and shuddered, perspiration collecting on his forehead.

_Oh come on woman…er man, get a hold of yourself. You got dressed right…_

_With your eyes closed…_

_Let's just get this over with…_

Elizaveta took a deep breath as he reached for the extremity, pulling it out. He didn't look at it, fearing that he would have another episode.

"_Aim and fucking fire!"_

_Damn it, that means that I have to look at it._

The dark blond bit his lip and tilted hhis head slowly, looking down. Pale cheeks became a dark crimson, a small yelp leaving the man. After starting at _it_ for a few moments, he lifted the lid and began to aim.

Finally, the Hungarian thought as he was able to let his body relieve itself.

"God, thank you!"

There was a knock at the door as the Hungarian finished up, causing the man to blink.

"You okay in there," the albino asked from the other side.

The Hungarian flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. "Yes…I just had some difficulty."

"I see, so taking a piss must be hard huh?"

Elizaveta didn't respond as he washed his hands, a small frown on his features. Once finished, he opened the door and stormed by the Prussian in a very feminine manner. Gilbert rolled her eyes as the other stormed by, a sigh leaving her lips.

_Maybe I should have thought this date thing through…_

* * *

"So, where are we going Gilbert?"

"You'll see."

"Hey, I just thought about something…"

"What?"

"Our names, maybe we should change them for the time being…since we're like this and all."

"Ja, I don't look like a Gilbert, do I?"

"Obviously not…so how about Gillian?"

"Lame."

"Gilberta?"

"I'm not some old hag Lizzy!"

"Hm…okay…how about something that starts with a different letter. Would Maria work?"

"Yeah, it would. That name has to belong to a chick that is as awesome as I am!"

"Okay, _Maria_ it is then. What will my name be?"

"It's simple, I'll call you _Elijah_…or _Eli_…"

"I see…"

"I'm so awesome right?"

"…"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Isn't this place awesome Eli?"

Elijah (Elizaveta) stared out at the clear blue waters of the lake, the orange of the setting sun reflecting off of the water. The orange glow reflected in his eyes, warm smile on his face.

Maria (Gilbert) blinked when she noticed that she was being ignored, her crimson eyes turning their attention to the man next to her. Short white locks swayed in the breeze, white strands falling over his eyes. She reached out and placed a hand on the other's shoulder, shaking it lightly.

"Hey, you in there Eli?"

The dark blond blinked, his eyes focusing on the pale woman. His mouth was slightly ajar, an expression of surprise on his features. "Huh?"

"You're so out of it Eli, what's on your mind? Did I pick a bad place?"

Elijah shook his head and smiled slightly, "no, this is beautiful, I love visiting the lake."

The East German smiled and scratched the back of her head, a light dusting of pink coloring her pallid cheeks.

"Yeah, I thought this would be a nice place because we would hang out here when we were kids."

"Yeah, I remember when we would go swimming in the lake during the summer."

"Ja, you were no challenge for my awesome splash attacks!"

Elijah rolled his eyes, "But I could have sworn that I was a faster swimmer than you were…"

"You swore that you were a boy too, "Maria muttered with a sly smile.

Emerald orbs flashed dangerously, "What did you say?"

Maria backed up, her hands in the air. "Hey watch out, if you hit me then that would be abuse!"

"Then you'll be a troubled woman when I get done with you!"

"Wait a minute! Could we eat before I get a frying pan to her head?"

The Hungarian put his hands on his hips, watching the other closely.

"Depends on where you take me…"

A devious smirk found its way onto the other's features as she took the other's hand in her own a, beginning to drag the man off.

"You'll see~!"

"I swear I will smash your head in if this place is bad…"

"Woman…er…dude…calm down…"

* * *

_**Lol, I hope you guys liked this chapter and now Gilbert and Lizzy have different names, which will probbly kill some of the confusion with the genderswp thing and all. Oh and about Gilbert's female name, I liked all of the choices above, but I chose Maria because I see it so much on facebook((Is a facebook RPer)). I would love some feedback on this because it has bee a while since I've jumped into the humor category.**_

_**Anyway, see you guys next time~!**_


End file.
